Totally Spies episode 193 So Ugly
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies, Victor, Amy and Mariama are sent to investigate the appearances of ugly women around the world. During the mission Clover was turned into an ugly woman also. It turns out a supermodel has made beautiful makeup that turns over women ugly. The Spies and the others have to stop this before it's too late. In the b-story Clover and Mandy compete for a calendar contest.


Totally Spies episode 193 So Ugly

FADE TO

INT/EXT FANCY LIMO CITY STREETS OF HOLLYWOOD

In the limo a BEAUTIFUL ACTRESS was in the backseat of the limo relaxing.

BEAUTIFUL ACTRESS

Are we there yet?

LIMO DRIVER

We will be there any minute.

The Limo pulls up to the curve to the movie premiere, where the fans and the photographers are flashing pictures.

LIMO DRIVER(O.S)

Alright we're here.

BEAUTIFUL ACTRESS

Finally.

The Beautiful Actress then put on some makeup on her face and the limo driver open the door for the actress.

BEAUTIFUL ACTRESS

Well my adoring public.

Everyone all screamed in fear.

FADE TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS PHOTOSHOT DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

The next day at the photo shot in Beverly Hills Clover was at the photo shot while the photographer was taking pictures of her posing in different dresses.

PHOTOGRAPHER (O.S)

Alright Clover change into your bikini and we will get started on the summer shots.

Clover goes into the changing room of the photo shot. Sam, Alex, Victor, Amy and Mariama are standing over the side line.

MARIAMA

This is totally cool that Clover is entering to become Beverly Hill's Next Calendar girl.

ALEX

I know right, last time at our high school she was tied with Mandy and soon their photos are mashed together.

AMY CHARLESTON

Well that is totally freaky.

CLOVER

But it won't happen this time, I am shoeing to win Beverly Hill's Calendar Girl.

PHOTOGRAPHER

The kid who is modeling in your summer photos called in sick.

CLOVER

Luckily I have a kid of my own.

Victor look up from his comic book.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Why is everyone looking at me?

Later Victor was wearing a little sailor uniform. Sam, Alex, Mariama and Amy all started to laugh at him. Victor feels embarrassed.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is totally nuts.

SAM

But how cute you are pulling that off.

ALEX

Let's send a copy to your mother she'll love it.

AMY CHARLESTON

Well it won't get any worse.

PHOTOGRAPHER (O.S)

Right kid stick your thumb into your mouth.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What?

CLOVER

Just do it and I will give you candy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Fine.

Victor stick his thumb into his mouth.

FADE TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS DAYTIME LATER

After the photo shot the Spies, Victor, Amy, and Mariama are walking down the streets. Suddenly they bumped into Mandy and Trent.

MANDY

Watch it losers…Oh I see you got back from the Photoshop, to enter for the Beverly Hill's Calendar Girl… as if you're not going to win, I am thanks to the pictures that Trent took of me, I am shoeing to win.

Mandy shows 3 pictures of herself. 1 photo she is in a maid outfit, the second one she is in a farm girl outfit and the 3 one was her showering in a red bikini. Victor started to blush.

CLOVER

Victor stop blushing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can't she is so hot.

MANDY

Your little sidekick is right and with 9 more pictures I will win, come Trent we have photos to take of me.

TRENT

Whatever you say Mandy.

Mandy and Trent walk away from them. Clover was furious.

AMY CHARLESTON

Does this happen all the time?

ALEX

Totally.

SAM

All the time.

CLOVER

Not this time

(taking out make up from her pocket)

Thanks to this makeup that I bought today called Schon Mandy has no choice but to surrender.

Suddenly Spies, Victor, Mariana and Amy got WOOHPed down the hole making Clover dropping her makeup onto the streets. A woman picked up the Schon makeup off from the ground.

WOMAN

Oh goody Schon.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP LATER.

The Spies, Victor, Amy and Mariana all fall down onto the couch in Jerry's office while Jerry was shaving his nose hairs.

CLOVER

Jerry how could you I was about to beat Mandy to win Beverly Hill's Calendar Girl.

Jerry turned to the Spies and the others while tightening his tie.

ALEX

And next time you WOOHP us please don't shave your nose hairs.

JERRY

Sorry girls, but there a freaky monster loss all over the world.

MARIANA

What kind of monsters?

JERRY

See for yourself.

Jerry presses a button on his desk making a video pop up on screen showing people screaming in the Italian Government building where the president of Italy looks ugly with hair coming out from her nose, giant puffed checks, and pock doted skin.

AMY CHARLESTON

Holly smokes.

MARIANA

Is that a lady or a monster who ate the lady?

SAM

This freaky lady is making him feel sick.

ALEX

Me too like I am going to throw up.

Jerry took out 6 WOOHP Barth bags from his desk.

JERRY

WOOHP Barf Bag.

The Spies, Victor, Mariama and Amy all throw up into their barf bags. They throw their barf bags into the garbage.

JERRY

I know, after this the Italian President go into containment at her house for tougher notice. And in this picture a French model was fired after her face was covered with zits.

AMY CHARLESTON

What is wrong with inner beauty I am look at me I have a dolphin nose and you don't see me changing it.

JERRY

I know, your mission is to find out who is behind all of this and return all of the other woman back to normal.

The Spies, Victor, Amy and Mariama transform into their Spy uniforms.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Gadget us up and we are on our way.

Jerry presses a button on his desk reveling the gadgets onto the screen.

JERRY

Today you'll be having the Hair Pick lock pick, the Code Breaker Lipstick, the Helping Hands earring, the Ice Queen Perfume, the Laser Nail File, the Lab in a Briefcase 9000 and the Oder and Gas sucking vacuum and for Victor, the Rope Latter Firing gun, a gadget that fires a rope latter to any moving object and the make you sneeze gag flower.

MARIAMA

Thank you very much Jerry, and we will do our best.

JERRY

Well you young lady have nice manners, no wonder you are raised by your aunt instead of your mother.

Jerry presses a button on his desk to WOOHP down the Spies and the others down the hole. Jerry finishes shaving his nose hairs.

FADE TO

EXT. FRONT GATES OF ITIALIAN PRESIDENT'S HOUSE DAYTIME ITALY LATER

The Spies, Victor, Mariana and Amy arrive at the Italian President's house behind a flower truck.

AMY CHARLESTON

Are you guys thinking what I am thinking?

ALEX

Totally this is just like our clown mission.

The Spies and the others transform into flower delivery people and walk out behind the truck carrying flowers. One of the guards came up to the front gates and open it.

SAM

Hey we're here to deliver flowers to the president.

CLOVER

You know that lady with that very ugly face.

MARIAMA

Hurtful.

Victor sprays the gag flower onto the guard making him sneeze like crazy.

AMY CHARLESTON

And now excess us you have a schedule to keep.

The Spies, Victor, Mariama and Amy go through the front gates.

CUT TO

INT. ITALINA PRESIDENT'S HOUSE HALLWAY

The Spies, Victor, Mariama and Amy transform back into their spy uniforms and came out from behind the current.

SAM

Now come one let's find some clues.

The Spies go down the right side of the hallway and Victor, Mariama and Amy go down the other side of the hallway.

On the left end of the hallway Victor pinches his fingers onto a potted plant and closes his eyes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey girls, I found something with my plant vision powers, the president in her room crying.

ALEX

That is the one place we can look.

The Spies, Victor, Mariama and Amy ran to the Italian President's room. Sam knock on the door to the president's room.

SAM

Hello, Mrs. President we are the spies from WOOHP could we come in?

Suddenly no answer.

CLOVER

No answer.

AMY CHARLESTON

Sorry Madam we are coming in.

Sam uses the Hair pick Lock pick on the doorknob and unlock the lock door to enter into the room.

CUT TO

INT. ITIALIEN PRESIDENT'S ROOM

The Spies, Victor, Mariama and Amy came into the room where the Italian president was crying in a corner of her room.

MARIAMA

Mrs. President?

The Spies and the others came closer to the president. The Italian president turned to the spies to revel her ugly face. The Spies, Victor, Amy and Mariama are shocked. Alex covered Victor and Mariama's eyes.

SAM

Um hello Mrs. President we came from WOOHP.

AMY CHARLESTON

Yes the world organization of human protection.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Could you tell us what happened to you?

ITALIAN PRESIDENT.

My husband bought me that German makeup yesterday and now look at me.

Clover pick up the makeup off from the table.

CLOVER

Hey it's schon, don't mind if I have some.

SAM

Clover no.

Clover puts on the Schon make up. Suddenly her face turned ugly. Sam, Alex, Victor, Mariama and Amy all scream.

CLOVER

What?

Clover look at herself in the mirror and see that her face was drooping on 1 side and the other side is red and bloated.

CLOVER

(SCREAMS)

AHHHH! I'm, I'm

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Ugly.

CLOVER

Of course, I am ugly.

GUARD (O.S)

Hey what's going on here?

1 of the guards came into the room and freaked out by Clover who is ugly.

GUARD

AHHH UGLY WOMAN

CLOVER

Rude much.

The Guard ran out of the room.

CUT TO

INT. ITALINA PRESIDENT'S HOUSE HALLWAY

The Spies, Victor, Mariama and Amy all ran out into the hallway. Suddenly more guards came up right towards them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls I got an idea, Clover could I levitate you into the air for a moment?

CLOVER

Sure, wait what?

Victor levitates Clover into the air and pointed her into the direction of the guards are coming. The guards skid to a halt.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey guys look at her.

CLOVER

Hey.

The guards ran off the way they came. Suddenly more guards came towards them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Look at her.

CLOVER

Hello.

The guards ran back the way they came. Suddenly even more guards came towards them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Look at her.

CLOVER

Hello.

The guards all ran away from Clover in fear.

MARIAMA

Hey looks like your freaky face saved us. No a fence.

CLOVER

Non taken.

FADE TO

INT. THE SPIES'S PENTHOUSE DAYTIME LATER

The Spies, Victor, Mariama and Amy return to the spies penthouse and walk through the screen door and into the living room. Clover sites down onto the middle of the couch.

CLOVER

This is the worse day of my life. Wearing ugly make-up and it's not even Clown makeup.

AMY CHARLESTON

(ask)

Did you wear it before?

CLOVER

Totally and it was stuck on me all day.

SAM

Speaking of makeup we have to know what this is made of.

Sam uses the Lab in a Briefcase 9000 to scan the Schon make up. She scans the make up and the results came up.

SAM

The results say that the Schon makeup is made up of DNA from people with ugly appearances and circus freaks.

CLOVER

I was a circus freak before now I am being another one again. My life is over.

Clover then burst into ties crying. Suddenly a flash of light came out from the screen door then suddenly Mandy came into the penthouse.

MANDY

Well, well, well looks like someone has gone on the ugly train.

ALEX

Mandy give us that camera back to us right now

MANDY

As if this is my way to eliminate the competition.

CLOVER

I am your competition.

MANDY

Correct and with this picture I am shoeing to eliminate you and take the crown as Beverly Hill's Calendar girl.

Mandy walk out from the penthouse.

Suddenly Sam's compowered rang. Sam picked up her compowered and answers it. A hologram of Jerry came up on her compowered.

JERRY

Spies I want to know.

Clover uncover her ugly face.

JERRY

What happened to you?

CLOVER

2 words Ugly Makeup.

MARIAMA

The makeup that was made of is from ugly people.

JERRY

And the other question is where did that makeup came from.

AMY CHARLESTON

The makeup is German.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So it could came from Germany.

Alex looks at the back of the makeup.

CLOVER

Yes it is.

JERRY

You spies should get to Germany right away.

FADE TO

EXT. SCHON MAKEUP FACTORY GERMANY DAYTIME LATER

The Spies, Victor, Mariama and Amy parachute down from the sky and land in front of the factory entrance in their spy uniforms.

They take off their uniforms and ran towards the factory. Mariama struggles to open the door by pulling onto the door handle.

MARIAMA

It won't open.

AMY CHARLESTON

That is why we need a code to break it.

ALEX

Good thing we have the Code Breaking Lipstick.

Alex take out the lipstick and the red light on the code panel flashes green. Alex opens the door.

ALEX

We're in.

CUT TO

INT SCHON MAKEUP FACTORY

The Spies, Victor, Amy and Mariama came into the factory and see giant silver containers of makeup.

MARIAMA

I wonder what is going in there?

CLOVER

Ugliness.

They look up and see green slime came down from the tube and into a giant silver container.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We got to find out who is behind all of this.

Suddenly they hear footsteps coming into the factory.

SAM

Come on let's find somewhere to hide.

The Spies, Victor, Amy and Mariama enter through a door in the factory as the factory workers came into the factory.

CUT TO

INT. SCHON MAKEUP FACTORY UGLY PEOPLE HOLDING ROOM

The Spies and the others sees that all of the ugly people are lock in jail cells pleading for help.

THE UGLY PEOPLE

Help us please help us 3x.

AMY CHARLESTON

Looks like we hit ugly central.

CLOVER

And I am part of it.

SAM

(Ask one of the ugly people)

Do you know who lock you up in here?

UGLY PERSON

We are all been captured by an evil super model who is using use for her makeup.

ALEX

Could you tell us why?

UGLY PERSON

She won't tell us but she locks us up here forever.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My gut is saying that we need to find who is behind this asap.

Suddenly they all been capture by the guards of the factory.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well this is unaccepted.

CUT TO

INT. MARANDA MAJOR'S OFFICE LATER

The Spies, Victor, Amy and Mariama all fall into the office. MARANDA MAJOR in her late 30s beautiful, smart, evil has faded blonde hair, and blue eyes.

MARIAMA

DO we know you from somewhere?

AMY CHARLESTON

I know you look like we say you in a magazine.

CLOVER

Wait you're Maranda Major one of the top 10 famous super models.

MARANDA MAJOR

At the bottom of the list at least.

SAM

So you're behind this ugly makeup.

ALEX

But why?

MARANDA MAJOR

I work so hard to become the best there is, but I wasn't beautiful enough to be at the top, after visiting a circus sideshow I got an idea to make ugly makeup to eliminate the competition. So with my Schon makeup or should I say Hasslich makeup I have make every other woman in the world ugly, and once I made every woman ugly I shall be the only beautiful woman in the world.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You will never get away with is.

MARANDA MAJOR

We'll see about that sidekick.

(to her guards)

Pine them all against the wall.

All of her guards fire sticky slime at the Spies, Victor, Mariama and Amy sticking them against the wall. Maranda put the makeup on Alex and Sam's faces turning them ugly. Sam has a unibrow and zits covering all over her face. And Alex's face was bloated and she has a beard on her face. Victor, Amy and Mariama are nervous.

MARANDA MAJOR

We don't have time to do the others, come boys, we have beautiful women to ugly up. Ahahahahahahahaha.

Maranda Major and her guards exited her office. The Spies, Victor, Amy and Mariama struggle to break free from the sticky slime.

CLOVER

We got to break free and stop Maranda before it's too late.

AMY CHARLESTON

I know if one of us could get ours hands on the Ice Queen Perfume.

MARIAMA

How about the Helping hands earrings?

ALEX

Luckily I am wearing them.

The Helping hands earring extend out from Alex's ears and grab the Ice Queen Perfume out from Sam's backpack and spray it onto the sticky slime that they spies and the others are in and they all broke free from the slime and ran out the door.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait what about the circus freaks?

SAM

He has a point.

CUT TO

INT. SCHON MAKEUP FACTORY UGLY PEOPLE HOLDING ROOM

Sam presses a button on the wall in the Ugly People holding room. All of the cell doors open releasing all of the ugly people.

All of the ugly people cheer as they are freed.

CLOVER

Now let's stop Maranda.

The Spies, Victor, Amy and Mariama all ran out from the holding room.

CUT TO

EXT/INT. GERMAN RUNWAY MARANDA MAJOR'S AIRPLANE

The airplane race across the runway. In the plane Maranda was in the cockpit of the plane while the plane was taking off.

MARANDA MAJOR

Ahahahahhahahahahahaha

The Spies, Victor, Amy and Mariama ran onto the runway to chase after the plane.

SAM

The plane is taking off.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not for long.

Victor take out the Rope Latter gun from his pocket and fires it at the moving plane. The Plane take off from the runway.

SAM

Hop on quick.

They all hop onto the rope latter and climb right on it and climb to the top of the plane. Clover uses the Laser Nail file to cut a hole on the plane and she and the others enter into the plane.

CUT TO

INT. MOVING PLANE LATER

The Spies, Victor, Amy and Mariama enter into the plane. Suddenly the guards on the plane aim their weapons at the, Victor whip out his vines whips out form his hands and whip the vines out from the guards' hands and whip the guys out from the plan.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hopefully those guys got parachutes?

SAM

Come on we have Maranda to stop.

The Spies, Victor, Amy and Mariama all ran towards the front of the plane. Suddenly the plane starts to shake.

Victor fire his vines to the front of the plane. The Spies, Amy and Mariama all climb along Victor's vines towards the front of the plane. Suddenly the Schon makeup came out from the vents from the plane.

Mariama take out the Oder and Gas sucking vacuum out from Sam's backpack and sucks up the makeup into the vacuum.

SAM

Quick thinking Mariama.

MARIAMA

Come on we have a beautiful lady to stop.

The Spies, Victor, Mariama and Amy continue to climb along the vines towards the cockpit of the plane.

CUT TO

INT. COCKPIT OF THE PLANE MOVING LATER

Sam kicks down the door to the cockpit and Sam and the others enter into the cockpit.

SAM

Stop this right now Maranda, being the only beautiful woman isn't good.

MARANDA MAJOR

But it gives me more popularity from the public.

CLOVER

You sound just like Mandy.

MARANDA MAJOR

Now prepare to be uglier.

Maranda presses a button on the control panel and releases more schon makeup from the vents.

Mariama sucks the makeup into the vacuum. Victor whips his at Maranda wrapping her in his vines and pulls her right at them.

Maranda breaks free from the vines wrap around her and she trips and falls onto the controls. Suddenly the lights in the cockpit flash and sirens came out from the cockpit.

ALEX

Oh no not good.

The plane starts to dip down towards the ground.

MARANDA MAJOR

(to the pilot)

Don't just stand there do something?

PILOT

Abandon plane.

The panicked pilot grab the only parachute in the plane and leaps out from the plane and falls towards the ground.

MARANDA MAJOR

That is not what I meant.

Maranda runs towards the spies and the others. The plane bounce up and down in the air and Maranda trips and knocks the vacuum out from Mariama's hand and making it fall to the floor making it break releasing the makeup onto the Spies and Maranda.

AMY CHARLESTON

The plane is continuing falling towards the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like it's up to me.

CUT TO

EXT. GERMAN RUNWAY DAYTIME

Giant pieces of grass came out from the ground from the runway and into the sky.

The plane then slides down on the giant pieces of grass. The plane then skids right onto the tarmac and right down the runway.

The plane skids to a halt. Sam kicks down the door to the airplane and the Spies, Victor, Amy and Mariama exit the airplane.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls look at your faces they are back to normal.

CLOVER

We aren't taking any chances Victor.

SAM

(looking in the mirror)

Victor's right look.

The Spies all look in the mirror to see that their faces are back to normal.

CLOVER

OMG our faces are back to normal.

ALEX

Looks like one apply to the face makes you ugly and another one turns your face to normal.

AMY CHARLESTON

I won't say the same thing to Maranda.

Maranda crawls out from the plane with an ugly face upon her face. She looks in the mirror making the mirror to crack.

MARANDA MAJOR

No I am ugly.

The Spies, Victor, Amy and Mariama all laugh. Then Jerry and the other WOOHP agents arrive on the since.

JERRY

Good work spies we will make sure that all of the beautiful womens' faces are returned to normal and to make all of the makeup destroyed.

CLOVER

But could we have 1 Schon makeup please.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUND STAGE THE NEXT DAY

Back at Mali U Campus everyone was gather around the stage where the Mayor of Beverley Hills was on stage.

MAYOR OF BEVERILY HILLS

(into the microphone)

Well with a lot of applications and photos we all decide that the winner of the Beverley Hill's Calendar girl contest is Mandy.

Everyone clap as Mandy walks out from the backstage. Clover blows the Schon makeup right at Mandy while she was walking on stage. Everyone was shocked that Mandy was ugly with a unibrow on her face zits all over her face one side of her face was dropping and the other half is dropping.

MANDY

What?

MAYOR OF BEVERLY HILLS

You are not able to be Beverly Hill's Calendar girl, you cheated and out of the contest.

MANDY

What?

Mandy look at her face in the mirror and see that she is ugly.

MANDY

AHHHH I'm ugly.

Mandy ran off from the stage crying.

MAYOR OF BEVERLY HILLS

Is there anyone else who shall become the Calendar Girl?

CLOVER

I do.

MAYOR OF BEVERLY HILLS

Clover your face is back to normal in that case we have a winner.

Everyone clap and cheer for Clover.

CUT TO

INT BEVERLY HILLS CALENDER PHOTO SHOT LATER

In the photo shot Clover was wearing a blue dress while blowing in the wind for January.

In another photo for February she was wearing a pink dress with angel wings on her back and holding a bow and arrow like she is cupid.

For the March photo Clover is wearing flowery dress with a grass field background in the background.

For the April photo she is wearing a bunny dress for Easter.

For the May photo Clover is wearing a green dress with her gardening.

For the June photo Clover is on the beach wearing a cute bikini.

For the July photo she is wearing USA theme dress for the 4th of July.

For the August photo Clover, Sam and Alex are wearing hola skirts and coconut bras while hola dancing. With Victor in the background blushing and smiling.

For the September photo Clover is a beautiful teacher writing on the chalk board and wearing glasses and looking at the camera and winking at it.

For the October photo Clover is a hot witch handing out candy to the kids.

For the November photo Clover is making a snow angel while she was wearing a white dress with a short skirt.

And for the December photo Clover, Sam and Alex are wearing Christmas theme dresses with a sack of toys in front of them and Victor, Mariam and Amy are dressed as elves.


End file.
